


Everyone Has a Crush on Zack Fair

by kzam



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/pseuds/kzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Angeal bond over their mutual crush on Zack Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has a Crush on Zack Fair

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3, so I'm cross posting an older one-shot to test how it works ^.^ Hope you like it!

There was a saying that had become quite common around the ShinRa Compound, created from years of wandering eyes and wishful thinking...

_Everyone has a crush on Zack Fair._

Men, women- girls, boys- gay, straight...It didn't matter. Even people who were jealous of his rapid promotions couldn't deny their inner most thoughts about the infectious SOLDIER. He was just fun to watch…he did everything with so much energy and enthusiasm that it was impossible to look away. Even standing. Anyone who couldn't understand what it meant to  _stand_ with enthusiasm obviously wasn't from the area and had never witnessed Zack Fair trying to do nothing.

It was a universal truth, Cloud realized, and one that he was certainly not exempt from.

How he became friends with everyone's favorite SOLDIER, he could barely understand. What had started as a normal day had transitioned into a blur by mid-afternoon when the SOLDIER blitzed him in the halls of the training center, pulling the boy into the tightest hug of his life, and claiming 'it looked like you needed that' as the reasoning. The truth was, he  _did_ need that hug, but how Zack Fair of all people had noticed...It was just another thing that made the SOLDIER so likable.

What had started as a simple, suffocating hug had transitioned into the most important friendship in Cloud's life. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't really have any other friends, or maybe it was the fact that it was  _Zack Fair_...he wasn't entirely sure, but he was definitely grateful. The two got along well, and...who wouldn't want an excuse to be around Zack Fair as often as possible?

As the months rolled by though, Zack Fair had quickly become just Zack. All of the feelings Cloud had harbored from a distance were still present, but it felt like a different experience after getting to know the SOLDIER. The things he had admired from afar were superficial- just the surface of what someone like Zack had to offer. Noting how attractive he was had never sent the cadet's heart racing...after seeing what was below that layer though? The crush he had accepted by default took on a whole new meaning.

It turned out Zack was more than a cute, bouncy puppy. There was a reason he'd been promoted to 1st Class so quickly, and it wasn't just because Lazard  _also_ had a crush on him. He was smart- a fast learner with keen senses. He was powerful- a fierce fighter with quick reflexes.

More importantly than  _any_  of that though...

He was a good person. Loyal. Motivational. Optimistic. He had hopes and dreams, and a genuine interest in Cloud's as well. Those were things the cadet had never shared with anyone- things no one had ever even asked him about. He even had an oddly protective side when it came to the young cadet. These were the things that made Zack special in his eyes, and they were the reasons _his_ crush was different from everyone else's.

"Hey, Spike!"

A welcomed sensation washed over him as he felt a hand ruffling through his blond locks, bringing out the color in his cheeks as he eyed his friend. The Zack Fair effect. He was helpless against it, but enjoyed it too thoroughly to be bothered by it. It was somewhat of a ritual now- whenever Zack wasn't out on a mission, he'd always be waiting outside the cadet's first class of the day just to say hi. Who could ask for a better friend?

"Do you wanna train more today?" he asked, a bit amused as Cloud stared non-responsively for a moment.

"Of course!" the cadet exclaimed, his goofy smile turning into something broad after a moment. "I think I can finally land that jump attack."

"I  _know_  you can!" Zack responded confidently, patting the boy on the back. "I've got a date with Aerith tonight, so we'll have to meet up early. Maybe after 3? You're outta class by then, right?"

The boy felt his heart sink at the words that hadn't been intentionally cruel. A reminder of the  _other_ universal truth.

_Zack Fair does not have a crush on everyone._

If Zack had only one major flaw, it was the face that he was straight. Not only that, he had been in an exclusive relationship with a cute, nice girl for over a year now. She was  _so_  nice in fact, that Cloud couldn't even bring himself to dislike her. He had  _tried_ to find a reason to hold onto his grudge, but it just wasn't possible. She was too kind, and the way she made Zack smile was enough to make anyone forget their resentment. It wasn't so surprising when he really thought about it. Someone like Zack would naturally be able to attract someone as sweet as Aerith. Bitterly he'd admitted to himself that they deserved each other and the happiness that was so apparent when they were together.

A hand was waving in front of his eyes, bringing him back to reality in a hurry. "Spike...I swear, you're getting spacier than me lately!"

"You aren't spacey," Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew all of Zack's qualities, and spacey...Definitely not. He had an overactive imagination and was easily distracted, but to say he was spacey would be inaccurate. He was always ready to react- another impressive thing about him. "3's great."

"Alright! Meet ya in the gym then!"

He could only nod in response, too busy appreciating the pleasantness of Zack's smile to speak. It wasn't until he was out of sight that the cadet regained his senses, letting out a long sigh.

This crush definitely wasn't healthy.

Zack was his  _friend_. He couldn't keep acting so dumbstruck in his presence- they were well past the point where he could blame it on hero worship. The last thing he needed was for Zack to notice out how silly he truly was...Plus, he was only hurting himself by pining after a straight guy- a  _taken_ straight guy at that.

It was time attempt the impossible. He needed to get over his Zack Fair crush before it was too late.

* * *

 3:15...

He fumbled around with his training sword, wondering where Zack was. It happened relatively frequently- he'd be late for one reason or another. Usually he'd send a message though, and there were definitely no messages on his phone.

"Cloud." He flipped his phone shut, looking up with wide eyes at the man who had spoken his name. On instinct he straightened, ready to offer a flimsy salute with his free hand until the man shook his head. "Didn't we discuss this last time...and the time before that?"

He relaxed in his position, letting out a relieved sigh. "Sorry. I guess it's just a habit," he explained, much the way he had the last several times they'd run into each other. When it seemed the man didn't mind, he smiled awkwardly- usually the 1st would walk away after a quick hello, but he hadn't budged. "What're you doing here, Comman-Geal?" He frowned at his hurried correction, and the slightly amused stare he received for it.

It still felt weird to call someone so legendary by his first name, even after running into the man periodically for months. Apparently 'any friend of Zack's' was also a friend to Angeal, and there was really no arguing with someone of his stature. He had tried to take it up with Zack instead, insisting it wasn't appropriate to even talk to Angeal while he was a cadet...all Zack did was laugh in response, a bit too loudly.

"I heard you wanted to jump on someone."

Cloud blinked a few times, wondering if Angeal were making some kind of joke. It didn't  _seem_ like a joke he'd make, but the cadet really didn't know him all that well. Zack was always around as a buffer during their encounters, and he absorbed most of the cadet's attention.

He shifted uncomfortably, realizing after a moment that there was no laughter. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"Zack asked me to cover for him today," Angeal explained, shrugging after a moment. "As it turns out, I have nothing better to do in my free time. He said you were doing a jump attack."

It wasn't like Zack to cancel without a word. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but his phone's not. He tried to tell me he dropped it, but it looked more like it got run over by something," the SOLDIER explained carefully. "He told me to tell you he's sorry, and he'll make it up to you. Something about broken wheels on a flower cart." The bitterness inside him swelled to life, but quickly diminished as Angeal patted him on the back. It was a familiar feeling- something that Zack always did to reassure him, and the effect set in immediately. "Don't worry- I taught Zack the move you're doing. I think I can handle this lesson."

"You don't have to if you're busy. You must have better things to do," Cloud said, feeling a bit guilty until Angeal cracked a small smile.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I really don't have anything better to do today," he insisted, guiding the boy into the training area. "You've gone over the basics?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yeah. I just keep getting...well, knocked over," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I can't land on my feet after it gets deflected."

"Zack won't admit this to you...but neither could he for the first week or so that he tried this," Angeal revealed, much to the cadet's surprise. It was difficult to imagine Zack being bad at _anything._ "I think we should just give it a try so I can see what's going wrong."

That was when it really sunk in what he was doing. Angeal had taken a stance across from him, sword at the ready. He could barely  _speak_ around this man, let alone much else. And even if he didn't feel intimidated by the SOLDIER's presence alone...training with Zack was difficult enough.  _This_ man could probably defeat him with his left pinky, and he wasn't in the mood to accidentally die.

"Um, sir-"

"Relax," Angeal said, already sensing the boy's discomfort. "This isn't different than any of your usual training sessions."

"It kinda is," Cloud insisted, his heart racing anxiously. "You're…"

He couldn't find the right thing to say. Zack was a 1st Class as well, and it was never an issue. He wasn't  _afraid_ of Angeal, but if Zack were a powerful combatant and he learned everything from this man…what did that say about Angeal's skills? If Zack were fierce, Angeal would be indomitable. Training wasn't about winning, but there were larger issues to consider- literally, with this man.

"You know, Zack always says you have a fire inside you. Something driving you- something that makes you great," Angeal told him, beckoning the boy to begin his advances. The words filled him- maybe it was the soft tone, or maybe it was the thought that his friend had said such nice things…he wasn't sure. All he knew was there wasn't room left in his heart for doubts after hearing those words. "Show me he was right."

He didn't have to say it twice. Cloud gripped his sword, racing forward with as much speed as he could before propelling himself from the ground, circling all of his momentum into a single downward stroke.

It wasn't a complete surprise when Angeal's sword deflected the attack- it looked like just a flick of his wrist...that was all it took for the cadet to go spiraling backward, sliding awkwardly on his feet until the momentum disrupted his balance too much. He hit the mat with a soft thud, groaning at his failure. A large hand was extended to him, paired with a warm smile as he accepted it.

"Told you," Cloud muttered, shaking out the stiffness he felt from the bad landing.

"You'll have to get higher for this to be effective. I'm taller than he is."

Cloud nodded, too aware of that fact. He didn't exactly need to size up his opponent to notice-  _everything_ about this man was bigger than Zack. His arm muscles were probably larger than the cadet's legs, and that just didn't seem fair...It definitely wasn't just a matter of jumping higher.

"He said I'm just not putting my head into it."

Angeal chuckled as he beckoned another attack. "I told him the same thing...in nicer words though."

By the time Cloud was on his back again he found himself stuck on those words, looking up curiously as Angeal helped him to his feet again. "I don't understand."

"You're thinking too much about landing and not what your next move would be," Angeal said simply, causing Cloud to frown. "The fight doesn't end when you hit your feet, and you only have a moment to make your next move. Odds are the first attack will never be the one that lands, so-"

"So stop putting so much into that attack," the boy concluded, nodding his head suddenly.

"Exactly. It's more of a distraction than anything. It's the next move that counts- what you do with the window you've created while your opponent is reacting to you. Come on, let's try again."

He was eager to try again this time, and the encouraging smile on his opponent's face definitely helped motivate him to get it right. The motion was second nature to him now, but more fluid as he lightened up a bit on the momentum. He could feel the difference almost immediately- Angeal needed less force to deflect his attack, sending him back with less effort while the motion still left his arms raised...and sides vulnerable.

It all clicked in an instant, and as he landed on his feet, he seized his moment. He could almost channel the energy from Angeal’s deflection, pouring it into his own movement as he spun all his energy toward the opening he'd created.

His eyes went wide mid-swing, but his realization came too late. "Shit!" They hadn't actually discussed  _doing_ another attack…

Luckily Angeal was an unbeatable foe- at least to him. The SOLDIER was ready even without warning, moving too fast for someone so large and muscular. It was completely captivating to watch, despite the fact it ended with his sword flying out of his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off the SOLDIER even after, too stunned by what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he waited for some kind of reprimand.

"Sorry?" the SOLDIER repeated, looking somewhat bewildered.

"I attacked you!"

"…That's typically what happens during training."

"No! We were doing the jump attack, and I-"

"It was implied that something would happen after you landed," Angeal assured him, moving to retrieve the cadet's sword for him. "You saw an opening and took advantage of it."

"Or…tried to," Cloud muttered, frowning until Angeal chuckled. Something about the sound made him feel like maybe it really was okay, and he laughed a bit as well.

"You don't have to worry about holding back with me. If you hadn't second guessed yourself in the middle of it, it would have been perfect," Angeal told him, a small smile tugging at his lips as Cloud beamed from the compliment.

"Zack's never gonna believe I landed it."

"He'll believe it when you show him." Cloud nodded, smiling at the thought. He could just imagine his friend's excitement- he might even be so lucky as to get a celebratory hug. Angeal arched an eyebrow, watching the boy's expressions carefully as he handed him the sword. "You're fond of him," he noted, nodding at his own assessment as the cadet's face went red.

"We're friends," Cloud said as quickly and casually as possible.

"It's okay," the SOLDIER assured him, leaning in close enough to whisper. "You know what they say around here."

Cloud stared at Angeal, completely taken aback. "I know…I didn't know  _you_ knew though."

"It's hard not to overhear things once you become a SOLDIER. I try not to listen to everyone's conversations, but when they're talking about Zack, I tend to take notice."

"Because he was your student," Cloud assumed.

Angeal nodded once. "Don't let him fool you- 1st Class or not, he's still my student."

"Um…is it true then?" Cloud asked slowly, wondering if he were pushing his luck. He still didn't really know this man that well, but it was interesting to think about- was the universal truth...universal? Angeal didn't seem to understand his question, but the curious look in his eyes prompted the cadet to elaborate. " _Everyone_  has a crush on Zack Fair?"

Another laugh, and the cadet found most of his nerves fading. "Don't tell him this, but…I've yet to meet anyone who didn't. I've been warning people away for years."

Cloud was awed by this statement, unable to hold back his smile. He wasn't the only one with pointless, unrequited feelings about their mutual friend.

Even legendary SOLDIERs weren't immune to Zack Fair's charm.

* * *

The universal truth came with a universal bond…or so Cloud realized soon after his first training session with Angeal. Something about their common interest made Angeal seem less legendary and more personable in his eyes, and so the next time Angeal showed up instead of Zack, he didn't worry quite as much. The time after that, he found himself pleased to see his new friend…and the time after that, they had scheduled it themselves. It wasn't a huge leap when their encounters transitioned from training to other activities. Everyone had to eat, right? Even when their schedules didn't line up perfectly, it was easy to carve time in for one another, and Zack was no longer required as a buffer.

They never mentioned their mutual feelings about their mutual friend again- it was just an understanding they had with one another, always present, but always unspoken. It was easier that way, and gave them time to talk about more pleasant subjects- their day to day lives, hobbies, ambitions- anything and everything it seemed. Angeal was actually as good of a friend as Zack- they weren't exactly alike, but the things he really enjoyed about Zack were present in Angeal as well. He was just as caring and understanding...in some cases, more so. He was funny, too- in a different way. Where Zack would go overboard, Angeal knew when to hold back. Cloud was definitely appreciative of this- he wasn't sure he could handle having another explosive personality in his life.

"So, uh…since when do you two get along so well?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head as he looked from his mentor to his favorite cadet.

"Since you cancelled on me seven times in three weeks," Cloud replied, shrugging as he took a seat next to Angeal on the couch.

Zack had been so busy with his own missions and girlfriend that he apparently hadn't noticed the blossoming friendship between his two friends. He still stopped by to see Cloud every morning, and trained with him most afternoons...but the topic never really came up. Maybe it was intentional. How could he explain that it was their mutual crush that had gotten him past the anxiousness he always felt around Angeal? Apparently Angeal hadn't brought it up either- another unspoken agreement. At least now they had each other there for moral support- between the two of them, they could play it off as no big deal.

"Yeah, but...this is movie night! Even Aerith's not allowed!"

It was a sacred tradition between the two SOLDIERs- one that they maintained despite the fact they were no longer officially student and mentor. They weren't able to spend nearly as much time together as they had while Zack was still training, so this tradition served as the bare minimum amount of time they spent together any given week. Cloud had known all this- he  _hadn't_ been aware that it was such an exclusive ordeal for the two SOLDIERs though. He sank further into the couch, wondering briefly if he should offer to leave.

"Don't listen to him, Cloud," Angeal assured him, shaking his head at his student. "The only reason Aerith doesn't get invited is because Zack can't keep his-"

"Hey! He doesn't need  _all_ the details, 'Geal," Zack insisted, arching an eyebrow before plopping down next to the boy and snatching the popcorn bowl from his lap. "I think it's great you're here, Spike, I was just surprised. I know I've bailed on you a lot lately, so this is perfect."

"I don't mind," the boy said, not feeling as sour as usual about it. "Actually I think I learn more from Angeal. He doesn't…"

He stopped himself, realizing he was about to declare Zack the distraction that he was. Granted, he wasn't quite as distracting anymore. The process had definitely begun- he wasn't there yet, but it seemed like he was getting close. One day in the not so distant future, his friend would be…his friend.

"Doesn't  _what?_ " Zack pressed, eyes narrowing as he looked at the younger boy.

"I think what he's trying to say is, I'm obviously the better teacher between the two of us," Angeal concluded, smiling down as Cloud eyed him gratefully. He knew Angeal would have his back...the universal bond was as sacred as movie night. "I  _did_ teach you everything you know."

The object of their desire scoffed, holding the bowl back before Angeal could reach across Cloud to dip his hand in. "Take it back!"

"I don't lie, Pup. It'd go against my-"

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares about your honor," Zack said, rolling his eyes as he conceded the bowl to his mentor. "I guess you taught me  _some_ things. Not everything though!"

"Who do you model your combat style after?" Angeal asked, smirking as Zack pouted. "And who taught you the importance of kindness and humility?"

"I'm  _still_ trying to remember why I let that sink in," Zack countered, making a face as he munched his next small handful of popcorn. "Who taught  _you_ how to make popcorn? This is nasty, you burnt it!"

Cloud sank further into the couch between them. "Um…I made it."

"Apparently you  _didn't_  let the kindness lesson sink in," Angeal muttered, ruffling Cloud's hair a bit until the boy relaxed again. The familiar sensation was as reassuring as always. "It's fine, Cloud."

"Yeah, sorry Spike," Zack said, smiling as the boy eyed him. "I only meant to offend 'Geal, not you." He scrunched his face at the next bite. "Seriously though, I can show you how to use the microwave next time."

Cloud elbowed Zack in the side, holding back his laughter as he glared. "I'd rather have Angeal show me."

"I'll bet there's lots of things 'Geal wants to show you, Spike."

"Like what?" he asked, looking up to Angeal eagerly. They'd already gone over so much, but he was certainly open to spending more time with Angeal.

The SOLDIER furrowed his brows. "I'll be taking requests after I give my student a lesson in propriety."

"Propriety?" Cloud repeated, frowning as he looked from one SOLDIER to the next. Zack was just laughing, mostly at the cadet's confusion- not affected by the stern glare he was receiving. "I don't get it."

The two SOLDIERs were still holding each other's gazes, the intensity of the stare so overwhelming that Cloud felt uncomfortable between the pair. He found himself looking just to Angeal after a moment, captivated by him- by the way he was  _completely_ transfixed on Zack. The power of a Zack Fair crush was something special to behold. It seemed like his friend needed more help than _he_ did getting over such a meaningless crush.

* * *

That look...he hadn't been able to shake the image from his mind. For some reason it felt worse to think  _Angeal_ was pining away over Zack than it did to remember his own pointless crush. It was in clear violation of all their unspoken agreements, but Cloud had developed an idea he was sure would help. He'd been debating how to bring it up for well over a week, his mind always returning to  _that_ look...Angeal could be such an intense guy for someone so kindhearted.

They were finally alone again, and he found himself fidgeting as he debated how to bring it up. He knew Angeal wouldn't mind no matter what he said, but it still seemed like an awkward thing to discuss. His friend was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, stirring a pot of something that smelled wonderful while the cadet watched from the table.

"Are you okay, Cloud? You've been quiet tonight," Angeal observed, his soft words sending the cadet's heart racing.

It was now or never. "I was thinking about our mutual problem," the cadet began, trying to remember his courage. This was how they had bonded- the spark that ignited their friendship. He didn't need to be nervous around Angeal anymore. "I think I have a plan."

Angeal looked to Cloud with interest. " _Mutual_  problem?"

Cloud shifted in his seat- even when they were just  _talking_ about it Angeal looked intense. It wasn't quite like the look he'd given Zack, but it definitely made it difficult to stay calm. "Yeah. I don't like feeling this way, and it occurred to me…you probably don't either," he explained, hesitating a moment. Angeal had looked down during the middle of his statement...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring it up after all. "I thought we could help each other get over it."

The SOLDIER still didn't look up as he stirred the pot, but Cloud could see the way his brows raised just slightly. "Are we talking about...Zack?"

"Yeah."

" _He's_  our mutual problem?"

"You know what I mean," Cloud said, his face growing red when Angeal finally looked back up at him. "I'm sick of having a pointless crush on him. Aren't you?"

The SOLDIER opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a moment. He focused on the task in front of him instead, layering a series of ingredients in a dish and moving it into the oven. When he was done he moved to the table, sitting across from Cloud and giving the boy his undivided attention.

"What do you need from me to help you get over this pointless crush?"

The boy frowned... _definitely_ a bad idea to breach this subject.

Angeal's tone had been friendly, but he looked so serious. Did he not  _want_ to get over his crush on Zack? A lot of people didn't seem to mind...just because  _he_ wanted to move on didn't mean Angeal did. It was too late to take it back though, so he took a deep breath- at least the SOLDIER was willing to hear him out first.

"Well…I was thinking, instead of focusing on all the good things and making him seem perfect, I could remember that he really smells bad after training sessions."

A slight smile appeared on the SOLDIER's face, and he nodded his head in understanding. "And I could tell you that he always forgets to throw away his trash. He can be very messy."

Cloud brightened upon hearing these words, relieved his friend understood the plan. "Exactly! And…sometimes he forgets to wash his hands after using the bathroom. That's kind of a deal breaker for me," he said, scrunching his face at the thought.

Angeal made a similar face. "One time he showed up for a lesson an hour late because he'd gotten caught up watching chocobo racing. I had to change the lesson to a lecture about common courtesy. Needless to say he sends messages if he's running late now."

Cloud groaned. "He's so obsessed with racing! And he  _still_ shows up late for everything, even when he sends messages."

"And he only does that when he manages to remember his phone…assuming it's not broken. Again."

After about thirty minutes like this both were laughing too loudly to bring up their next point, though they both had another on the tip of their tongues. It was difficult to understand how  _anyone_ could have a crush on Zack Fair at that point- but the world didn't know him as well as his friends. It was almost a relief to talk it all out with someone who knew Zack even  _better_ than he did- to get a full perspective of things that even he hadn't taken note of before. The point of the conversation had been to help Angeal, but he definitely reaped the benefits. Things he had overlooked were illuminated, and it was so much easier to think of his friend Zack as…well, his  _friend_. The way he should have considered him all along.

"And he's late  _again_ ," Cloud noted, realizing he still hadn't shown up- he was supposed to be joining them for dinner.

Angeal eyed the clock as he checked on their food, not looking entirely surprised. By the time he returned to the table he was eyeing the cadet, pausing a moment before curiosity got the best of him. "I'm beginning to wonder what you actually  _do_ like about him."

"Well...you know," he responded, shrugging. "It'd make our entire conversation counterproductive to get into that though."

"I don't think it would. Didn't you say the hand washing thing was a deal breaker anyway?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied instantly, grossed out at the memory. "Well, and the fact that he's happily straight. I guess it's just easy to get caught up in the good things when I'm around him."

"Like what?" Angeal pressed, folding his arms on the table.

"It can't be so different than the things you like," the boy replied, shaking his head. The look in Angeal's eyes was too much to fight with though- he found himself leaning forward, his arms crossed on the table as well. He'd never actually talked about it with anyone before- maybe that was why he hadn't been able to get past it. He took a deep breath, reminding himself it was just Angeal- he could tell this man anything. "Everyone focuses on his skills or his looks, and I think that's fine, but...that's not what makes him special, you know?"

"What does?"

He couldn't help smiling as he thought about it. "It's the way he treats me. The way he's just so...nice. He has the best outlook about everything, and he always looks out for me. He-" Cloud paused, tiling his head as he eyed Angeal. The SOLDIER looked a bit  _too_  curious for someone with firsthand experience- someone who knew Zack just as well. "What do  _you_ like about him?"

"I'd rather hear more about what you think."

The cadet arched an eyebrow. "You do...you like him too, right?"

"No," Angeal admitted without hesitation, looking somewhat apologetic as Cloud's jaw dropped. "I didn't want you to feel embarrassed for making the assumption- you aren't the first person to do so."

"Why didn't you just  _say_  so then?"

"I didn't know you thought that until today," Angeal explained carefully. "I knew  _you_ had some misplaced feelings for him, but...the way I feel for Zack is almost paternal. He's been with me since he was basically a child."

The memory played through the cadet's mind, and he closed his eyes. All their bonding...had he just imagined it all? "That first day we trained, you said..."

"I said I'd never met anyone who didn't. And that's true, I haven't. Cloud, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Open your eyes."

The cadet obeyed, automatically feeling at ease when Angeal offered him a reassuring smile. Even if he  _had_ imagined the reason for their bonding, it seemed too late to go back to thinking of the SOLDIER as the same legendary man he'd once been too intimidated to be around. He hadn't imagined  _everything-_ they really did get along, and he had no interest in going back to the way things were before they became better friends. There were just a few outstanding questions...

"Why'd you play along with this whole discussion?"

"You asked for my help," he said, as if it were so simple. "I may not feel that way about Zack, but I do know what it feels like to care for someone who doesn't return your feelings. Of course I'd help you if I could."

"You like someone who could never like you back?" Cloud asked, his heart sinking at the thought. Who wouldn't like Angeal?

"He's interested in someone else it seems."

"Zack?" Cloud guessed, not at all surprised when Angeal gave him a bemused nod.  _Everyone_  had a crush on Zack Fair. Well, almost everyone. "I think you should tell him anyway. No one's  _that_ serious about Zack, it's just a thing," he explained, realizing that since Angeal  _didn't_ have a crush on Zack, he may not actually understand the universal truths the way  _he_  had come to understand them. "I think you'd be surprised. You're really great, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Angeal hesitated a moment. "I...appreciate the thought. I'll have to think about it more."

"What's there to think about?" Cloud pressed, wishing he could compel Angeal to believe him. It seemed strange that someone so fearless in battle could be so reserved about something like this- the man had no reason to doubt himself in any aspect of life. "Everyone has a crush on Zack, but where do you think Zack learned half the things that make him so great? You forget that you're-" His eyes went wide, and he closed his mouth in a hurry.

What was he saying?

That look...Angeal was giving him the look again and it was not helping. "Cloud?"

"Sorry, I just...I was thinking, and..." What was he thinking? He tilted his head again, staring at Angeal with all the questions popping up in his mind. He didn't need to voice them- the longer he stared, the more he could see the answers appearing one by one. "All of his good qualities are just..."

"Just what?"

He couldn't come up with the right word- it was something so obvious, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Zack had so many good qualities, but they were just fractions of the whole. How could he possibly explain that Zack was great, but just a shadow of everything that made Angeal wonderful? That anyone would be crazy to have a crush on Zack when Angeal was an option? His mind was too scattered to get it out coherently, but he tried anyway- determined to help his friend understand. Maybe then  _he_ would understand as well.

"All his annoying qualities are just  _him_...and all his good qualities are  _you_."

Angeal shook his head at this, looking somewhat puzzled. "That may be an exaggeration. His sense of humor is his own. His energy and enthusiasm were present before I ever met him. His-"

"Those are things that make him a fun friend."

"Or puppy," Angeal added, smirking as Cloud's serious demeanor cracked into a laugh.

"Those aren't the things that I'm talking about. Maybe that's what a lot of people see in him, but I..." It was becoming more and more difficult to sort his thoughts as Angeal watched him. They weren't supposed to be discussing  _his_ feelings...they were talking about Angeal's mystery crush. "I'm sure whoever this person is would agree. Plus, think of all the bad things we talked about! Even if he weren't straight, he's just not as-"

"You forget, I have flaws too- we just didn't stop to list them all."

"But you don't show up late to everything, do you?" Cloud asked, smiling more as Angeal shook his head. "And you don't leave trash all over the place?" He shook his head once more. "And…you don't forget to wash your hands after using the bathroom, do you?"

This one made him chuckle. "No. And I  _did_ remind him to do that on numerous occasions, so maybe I didn't rub off on him as much as you think."

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit," the cadet insisted, shaking his head adamantly. "Even the things you  _don't_ have in common are good. I like the way you-" He stopped, again, wondering how he had circled back to his own opinions. It would be so much easier to sort it all out if he knew  _who_ they were talking about. "Angeal...who is it?"

He looked torn for a moment, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "I think you know already."

The cadet frowned, his heart racing inexplicably fast. It couldn't be. That  _look_ though...It was different than the one he'd seen Angeal give Zack. It was softer, but somehow it was hitting him harder. He'd imagined so much- their mutual crush and all the things that came along with it. Was he imagining this too? Assumptions hadn't gotten him very far, and  _this_ assumption made no sense. Neither did the feeling tearing through his body as he thought about it.

"Are we talking about...me?" His face was red from asking such a ridiculous question, and when Angeal nodded his head it only seemed more outrageous. "But  _why_?"

"Some things aren't so easily explained. I tried not to feel anything for you, but..." Angeal shook his head, noting how uncomfortable the boy looked as he paused. "We don't have to discuss this. I value our friendship, and-"

"I want to talk about it. I think..." He took a deep breath, the tense look in Angeal's eyes giving him the courage to continue. He'd meant everything he'd said, more than he'd originally realized. "I think we have a mutual problem."

"Mutual problem?" A smile tugged at Angeal's mouth. It was  _definitely_ a mutual problem- he could feel it very clearly now, and when Angeal's hand reached for his across the table...it gave him the clarity he needed. The spark that had always been present was magnified by his new awareness- impossible to ignore any longer. How had he never noticed? Zack was distracting, but _Angeal_  was consuming...everything about him demanded the cadet's full attention. "What do you suggest we do about this problem?"

Cloud made his decision in silence, pulling his hand back before rising to his feet slowly. He moved around the table, Angeal watching him every step until he stood at the SOLDIER's side. He turned in his seat, looking up at Cloud curiously as the cadet studied him. It was Angeal's turn to look surprised when the cadet reached out, his hand trailing through long brown hair after pushing a stray lock from his eyes. He'd walked over with every intention of just kissing the man- to push his nerves aside and declare that maybe it wasn't a problem at all...to just stop and share in their revelation for a moment.

That thought was lost to the impact of their proximity...forgotten as he soaked in the sight before his eyes. He'd always known Angeal was handsome, but he'd never taken the time to look quite like this. His features always seemed so hard...like everything else about him, carved perfectly. There was a distinct softness there now, and not just in his eyes where Cloud could usually find it. The way his brows were raised drew away from the typical creases that were present during even his most relaxed moments, and the slight smile curling one side of his mouth...He'd seen the many different expressions this man could make, but he'd never allowed himself to become quite so mesmerized by them.

"What are you doing?" Angeal murmured, though he didn't shy back as the boy continued his examination.

"I have no idea," he admitted quietly, attempting to retract his hand from the SOLDIER's hair as he realized how weird it probably seemed.

Angeal caught it though, holding it to his cheek instead as the wave of embarrassment hit the boy. "Cloud..."

The door to the apartment swung open before the boy could respond, but neither looked away. There was a bit of commotion- boots shuffling on the wooden floor, an apology for being late...and then dumbfounded silence as Angeal pulled the cadet into his lap and pressed his lips firmly against the boy's. The nerves blended with the thrill so readily that it was impossible to differentiate anymore- but with Angeal's arms around him, it was all irrelevant. There was only one thing that mattered, and not even the gasp or comments in the background could pull him back from it...he clung to the larger man anyway, just to be sure.

"I thought you had a crush on  _me,_ Spike!"


End file.
